


The Debatable Importance of Ice Cream

by xLion_Heartx



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Multi, established relationships - Freeform, love piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLion_Heartx/pseuds/xLion_Heartx
Summary: Ice cream is more important than Ashe will ever be able to realise or understand.





	The Debatable Importance of Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For another Discord pal, this time a beautiful friend Cinic.
> 
> I hope it fits with what you wanted ^^’ I may have altered the request a lil bit but I still hope you enjoy it.

“I’m telling you, Ashe,” Markus said for what sounded like maybe the fifth time, “this is  _ important _ !”

Gregor could tell almost instantly that Ashe was incredibly skeptical of what their older roommate was saying, it  _ was  _ pouring down with rain after all and it had hit them during their shortcut to the supermarket through the park. He watched her as she sighed, a little exasperatedly, and pinched the bridge of her nose as she shifted the umbrella above her head to better keep Gregor underneath it with his already slightly soaked hoodie.

“In what world, would  _ ice cream  _ be so important that  _ all of us  _ have to stay out in the rain, Markus?”

Markus twirled one of his arms out sharply, the other managing to shake some of the rain from his umbrella onto his two companions’, “in a world where we have a  _ party  _ later. A party that all of our significant others are coming to and we can’t throw a party without a significant amount of ice cream to please everyone.”

Gregor’s mouth twisted a little, he brushed a wet strand of hair from his face and curled a little further under Ashe’s umbrella, “I don’t know if Zalvetta likes ice cream that much.”

“Yeah,” Ashe said, “and Astra is, like, allergic to dairy. Plus there’s Thog, I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed that man even touch ice cream.”

Markus waved both of them off again, a small scoff leaving his lips, “you and your pile of soulmates.”

Ashe spluttered, “you’re dating Thog too!  _ And  _ you’re dating just as many people as I am!”

Gregor watched them back and forth about their ‘love piles’ as Markus called them, connected purely through their mutual relationships with both Thog and Inien. Gregor really liked their ‘love piles’ it made their whole group a big family, something he hadn’t had since he was eight, Firi was his favourite out of Ashe’s partners and Kyr was his favourite of Markus’ but all of them were super nice (even though Firi had a freakishly tall roommate, Narn, who had been a little unsettling every time Gregor saw him), and he knew Zalvetta appreciated the love as well considering what his dad was like.

“I mean it, Markus,” Ashe’s grumbling brought him from his thoughts, her hand wrapped around his wrist to keep him walking underneath her shelter, “Gregor’s going to get sick at this rate and you  _ know  _ how bad Zalvetta’s immune system is so  _ you’re  _ going to have to take care of him.”

Markus huffed, slowing down his fast pace to walk beside them, holding his umbrella between his chin and shoulder to shake off his long coat and worm it around the shoulders of both Gregor and Ashe.

“We’re almost there and I’ll call Moren to come pick us up so we don’t have to walk all the way back.”

Ashe smiled softly, lifting Gregor’s arm to take ahold of the umbrella and lay her hand atop his before using her now free hand to grab Markus’, the sleeves of their shirts soaking as they were set free into the rain.

“I love you,” she said.

“Love you too, Ashe,” he replied.

“ **As friends.** ”

They giggled at their simultaneous response, something they had been saying since Thog had Gregor move in with them. It was sweet, a testament to how long they’d known each other, Gregor was expecting the next statement out of Markus’ mouth, another set of words often said in conjunction with his friends’  _ I love you’s _ .

“And Gregor, we love you like you're our collective love piles’ shared son.”

“Thanks,” he got out between his giggles.

They made it to the shop, sheltering under the overhang and shaking out their umbrellas to close them. Somehow, Ashe had managed to get ahold of both umbrellas and decided to stay outside but not before Gregor forcefully freed himself from the coat they were sharing to make sure she had it while she was out there and Markus had made sure she had Moren’s number to call him (none of them knew why he checked, of  _ course  _ she had Moren’s number he was her boyfriend’s boyfriend). 

Despite the warmer environment within the shop, Gregor found himself leaning closer to Markus and his natural body-warmth, the basket he was holding hitting against his knees as they walked along.

“So, what do you think everyone would like?” Markus asked him when they made it to the isle. Gregor swore the water in his hoodie was freezing the longer he stood there and he shivered.

He shrugged, “we could get one of each and then get double chocolate and vanilla?”

Markus hummed happily and dropped the decided items into the basket, Gregor didn’t even break a sweat and he would have laughed at the thought of Markus more than likely falling over while trying to hold it were he not freezing where he stood. Checkout was fast, Kyl’il was behind the counter and she expressed minor concern at their states and the fact that they were buying ice cream in the rain; Markus almost went on another tangent about how important the ice cream was but Gregor willed himself to kick him in the ankle and look as much like a soaked puppy as he could before Markus caved and said goodbye to the woman (who Gregor was almost positive he was trying to add to his side of the love piles).

They made it outside it’s Gregor holding the shopping bags, a big smile made its way onto his face when he saw Ashe. Firi was there, clearly have come along in Moren’s seven-seater, and Gregor made a little  _ aww  _ noise as the two women kissed each other softly, Ashe’s arms wrapped around the blonde with her hands covered by Markus’ coat sleeves. 

Gregor almost dropped the bags when a weight slammed into him, Zalvetta’s blonde hair filling his sight. He managed to hug him back when Moren grabbed the bags to put into his car, Markus following after him and getting out of the rain. Zalvetta pulled away with a huff, yanking off his purple sweater and forcing Gregor to switch out his soaked jumper with his while Ashe and Firi giggled from next to them. 

Gregor managed a laugh as he curled into the warmth of the purple fabric. Ashe all but shoved him from the gap between the overhang and the car and the rest of them clambered inside while Moren and Markus finished up whatever we-collectively-love-Thog-and-each-other conversation they were having.

“Seriously,” Ashe muttered, leaning back in her seat and shaking out the loose ends of the coat sleeves, “ _ why  _ ice cream?”

“Important, Ashe. Ice cream is always important.” 


End file.
